fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Witches and Warlocks
The powers so far below are those that are attributed specifically to Warlocks and Witches. A number of magical powers and abilities have been showcased throughout the first season of Inferno. Some abilities are inherent or reflexive to certain witches and warlocks, that is to say that they do not need to focus or concentrate. Other types of magics are achieved through the reading of incantations and performance of rituals inscribed on ancient tomes. This is a partial list of those powers and spells associated with the witches and warlocks of the Inferno TV Universe. It is not rare for a witch to manifest more than three powers, though a very powerful witch or warlock may possess even more than that. Witches and Warlocks are known to be able to use their powers collectively as certain powers and abilities get stronger in a group setting. However, some abilities may also be triggered by certain events and substances. This refers especially to main character Sophia Dimitrov. It is a certain type of upper level with that is stronger and wiser than an average witch with rare magical abilities like elemental power manipulation, transmutation'' (also known as teleportation)'' and Resurgence, or being able to resurrect others''(including themselves)'' from the dead (although it takes a while for Crones to realize they have this particular power). A Crone is typically evil, they are independent and have no alliances, making them somewhat neutral parties but very coveted in times of war or of great peril for their unique gifts and strength. A Crone will usually work for the side of Good or for the Greater Good if there is a self interest. Transmutation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, also known as Teleportation. *Characters that currently posses this Power: Sophia Dimitrov and Jamie Moores Sophia Dimitrov Metamorphagus: A Metamorphagus is a very rare witch or wizard who has the ability to change their appearance at will , without the need of a wand, potion or spell. In Greek, "meta" means "change," "morph" means "shape," and "magus" (in latin) means "magic or wizard." Characters that currently possess this power: Sophia Dimitrov 01-zwhWaW4-1432927230.gif Giphy.gif Tumblr nooblnTviX1sabo4ho10 500.gif Atmokinesis: Atmokinesis, can also be known as weather manipulation, it is one of the most powerful abilities and allows the person to control and manipulate various forms + aspects of the weather. It can either be used to cause massive damage or to do many great things depending of the intentions of the user. Characters that currently posses this power: Jamie Moores Energy Manipulation: The person with this power is able to create, shape and manipulate energy. The energy can be transformed to a number of other forms. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy that is possessed by a moving object, the radiant energy which is carried by light and there is also electromagnetic radiation, these various types of potential energy are the ones that the user is able to manipulate. Characters that currently posses this power: Sophia Dimitrov Energy.png Energy Ball.gif Energy Manipulation.gif Energy Deflection: The ability to reflect, redirect, or divert energy based magic or kinetic energy attacks. This can be a passive power like being able to walk through fire, or an active skill used in magical based combat in a variety of forms. Characters that currently posses this ability: Jamie Moores Energy Diversion.gif Tumblr mwq3ldWXwU1sp2epgo1 500.gif Vitalum Vitalis: Vitalum Vitalis is the balancing of scales between one life force and another. It involves manipulating one's life force through touch and breathing. It is possible, to perform this power without breathing and by simply transferring your life force through touch. However this often leads to the caster being weaker and depending on how long the target was deceased it could draw out quite a large amount of energy from the caster. Witches can transfer their own life force to dead or nearly dead people in order to heal them. Commonly seen side-effects are fainting and dizziness due to the strain of such power. Can also be used to drain life force as well. Characters that currently posses this power: Sophia Dimitrov Aura Reading: An aura is an energy field that surrounds living objects and objects that hold some kind of Power. Each color in an aura represents different traits and aspects of you. Specifically Aura reading is the art of investigating the human energy field, or the energy fields of other sentient beings. Characters that currently possess this power: Jamie Moores Levitation: The ability to lift oneself off the ground and float by the power of the mind. Characters that currently posses this power: Arabella “Bella” Martin Telekinesis: Telekinesis is the psychic ability to directly influence objects using our mind. Telekinesis can be used to move objects, vibrate objects, but we can also use it to manipulate time, elements, space, and energy. Characters that currently posses this power: Arabella “Bella” Martin Aerokinesis: The ability to use the power of wind to move objects with the power of the mind. A specialized subset of Atmokinesis. Characters that currently possess this power; Agoroth Hydrokinesis: The ability to control water with the power of the mind. Characters that currently posses this power: Arabella “Bella” Martin Agrokinesis: The ability to control plant-life. Characters that currently posses this power: Jamie Moores and Brooke Linx Divination: The ability to obtain direct knowledge about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical senses. This can be activated by just being around a person, focusing on specific tasks, searching for information, and touching objects. Characters that currently posses this power: Arabella “Bella” Martin and Bethany O'Hara Descensum: Spiritual descent into the netherworld or afterlife. Witches are able to project themselves directly into Hell, which takes the form of their worst fears. If a witch or warlock is stuck for a certain amount of time, they will never be able to leave and their body disintegrates into dust. To use this power, the user(s) commonly chant(s) an incantation. Characters that currently posses this power: Sophia Dimitrov and Jamie Moores Molecular Dispersion: Molecular Dispersion is the power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. Characters that currently posses this power: Sophia Dimitrov Resurgence: Resurgence also known as Resurrection, is the ability the revive the dead. Essentially,it means returning oneself or others from the dead to full life. It is powerful enough to heal the skin of burnt corpses and even fuse limbs not previously attached to the body. The power is useless if the body is in too many pieces though. Not to be confused with the Resurrection Spell which can be done by any witch or warlock that performs the ritual and incantation, often with undesirable results in accordance with the witches or warlocks power and adherence to the spell. Nor is it the same as the Voodoo power of Necromancy which all it does is creates mindless zombies. It is considered the most powerful of abilities a witch or warlock can possess. Resurgence is a rare power and tricky to learn. To date the only witch in existence is Sophia Dimitrov, who was born with this ability.However, it has become apparent that as of The Three Faces of Sophia, she has no control over it. Audible Inundation: It is the ability to force a person to hear voices within their mind. Expert users can make their opponents hear the cries of all their former victims; overwhelming and debilitating them long enough for them to make their kill. The amount of pain this power inflicts depends on the number of victims an evil doer has hurt. This is not to be confused with Telepathy, since this ability can not make a person hear thoughts. This power can only be used to force someone to hear the previously vocalized cries of their victims; not what they were thinking. Characters that currently posses this power:Gia Freeman Cloning: This is the ability to create an exact duplicate of oneself, including any other powers that the user possesses. The clothing worn and objects held are cloned as well. The duplicates are seemingly independent, but cannot be sustained for long periods of time.Some users are capable of creating a large number of clones. Due to clones not having real emotions, the original can be identified through the use of empathy. The original remains dominant, however, and if that one (with blank eyes) is neutralized the rest are rendered unconscious. Characters that currently posses this power:Gia Freeman Sonic Scream: The magical ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. It is a rare and lethal power, but lower-level. These screams can also shatter windows. Mortals and witches are not immune to it. If mortals are exposed to it, they will die from having all their blood vessels burst. Characters that currently posses this power: Gia Freeman Curse Removal Along with cursing people, witches can remove curses. Characters that currently posses this power: Sophia Dimitrov, Jamie Moores, Arabella “Bella” Martin and Gia Freeman Summoning: Some witches are able to summon demons. Characters that currently posses this power: Sophia Dimitrov and Jamie Moores Hexing: A common use of magic which causes the person at whom the spell is aimed to die by the witch manipulating the environment around them. Characters that currently posses this power: Sophia Dimitrov, Jamie Moores, Arabella “Bella” Martin, Bethany O'Hara and Gia Freeman Category:Powers and Abilitities Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Inferno TV Universe